


Lithium

by luminosity



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Gen, It's crowded in David's head, Just because you're the most powerful mutant in the universe doesn't mean you're not crazy, Other, Vividcon, Vividcon2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: David Haller lives inside his own head, but nobody told him that.





	Lithium

**Author's Note:**

> This vid showed in Also Premiering at Vividcon 2018. Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Pretty vid and download available at [Luminosity's Vids](http://www.lumsvids.com/vid/130-lithium/)


End file.
